Mmm Kylicious
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Baby, baby, baby, si realmente me quieres, debes ser paciente, tal vez cuando tengas una probadita. Voy a estar sabroso, sabroso, los voy a enredar con mi belleza, es tan sabroso, sabroso... que te volverá loco..."


**Kylicious**** (Kylicioso)**

ByBeautyKyle

Chapter N° 1:Tasty

"¡Stan¿Stan?" dijo suspirando hondo "¿Dónde carajo se habrá metido?" Kyle lo buscaba como un sabueso a un criminal o como un policía a una dona con cubierta de chocolate. En realidad estaba más cerca de lo que a él le parecía. Caminaba por los corredores de la escuela prestando mucha atención a todo, pues nunca se sabía si Stan iba a estar disfrazado de algo para evitar ser descubierto. En eso pasó por delante de un chico muy parecido físicamente a su amigo pelinegro, de hecho era idéntico, tenía el cabello azabache y una campera marrón, un gorrito azul con un pompón rojo y toda la cosa... el único detalle era que tenía un enorme y abundante bigototote que le cubría casi toda la cara. Kyle lo cruzó con mucha naturalidad, pero luego de dar un par de pasos más se detuvo y se volvió hacía el extraño niño con hormonas muy desarrolladas.

"Oye... ¿No te conozco de algún lado?" dijo mirándolo de manera suspicaz.

"Eh... no, no creo... yo, soy... un estudiante nuevo jeje, si eso es" dijo el chico con mucho vello facial.

"Wow ¿De veras¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Bueno yo... mmm... es un secreto"

"Que interesante. ¿No has visto por casualidad a un chico que se parece mucho a ti sólo que sin ese enorme bigote falso?"

"No, no lo he visto, para nada, no se de quién se trata" dijo y luego comenzó a caminar hacía atrás como si tratara de escapar de algo.

"¿No me ayudas a buscarlo? Se supone que tiene que hacerme un favorcito, pero me dijo que no y ahora lo tengo que encontrar para hacerlo cambiar de opinión"

"Es... que... yo, tengo mucho que hacer... así que lo siento... pero tengo que irme ahora... ¡Adiós!" dijo a la vez que se echaba a correr como una bestia, por desgracia cuando se volteó para huir como un cobarde su bigototote salió disparado hacía la cabeza de Butters que se encontraba cerca charlando con un grupo de chicas.

"¿Qué es esto?" decía un poco asustado el rubio.

"¡Oh Dios mío¡Parece un insecto peludo y gigante!" dijo una de las chicas, y al instante todas se pusieron a correr en círculos.

"¡Quítenmelo de encima¡Tengo miedo¡Diosito Santo!"

"Mierda se me salió mi infalible disfraz ahora Kyle va a saber quién soy" dijo Stan, desafortunadamente dijo esto en voz alta y el pelirrojo que estaba a su lado lo había escuchado.

"¡Stan¡Ahí estás! No sabes de lo te perdiste... hay un chico nuevo que quizás esté en nuestra clase, es muy simpático pero huele muy mal y se parece a un hombre lobo, salvando esos detalles nada insignificantes creo que podría ser nuestro nuevo amigo"

El pelinegro se agarró el puente de la nariz, como lo hacía siempre que algo lo avergonzaba o disgustaba.

"Cambiando de tema... Por favor... por favor... por favor... por favor... por favor... por favor... por favor... por favor..."

"Si te dije que la primera vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré que si la segunda?"

"En realidad nada pero si insisto, tal vez termines cediendo. Por favor... por favor... por favor... por favor... por favor..."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no¡¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" dijo sacudiendo los brazos frenéticamente. "¡Y es definitivo!"

"Pero..." dijo Kyle poniéndole ojitos de borreguito.

El ojo de Stan adquirió un tic pero aún así sabía que mientras más difícil actuase más le insistiría el pelirrojo y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

"Vamos a clases antes de que nos pongan retardo"

"No quiero" dijo el ojiverde cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose el indiferente "Yo me quedo"

"Claro que no¡Vámonos!" lo tomó del brazo y se dispuso a jalarlo hasta el salón.

_Unos minutos más tarde, ya en el salón de clases..._

"Por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa... por fa..."

Stan sentía que su cerebro iba a estallar y lo haría cometer alguna locura o algún homicidio.

La obstinación del pelirrojo era algo de admirar, mientras los profesores hablaban y explicaban él seguía firme en su petición, claro que sólo lo susurraba para que no lo escucharan los maestros, muy al contrario de él el pelinegro había roto ya quince lápices con su mano... de lo tenso que estaba. Se le ocurrió que si tal vez lo ignoraba Kyle se cansaría y lo dejaría tranquilo, al menos por unos segundos. Para su sufrimiento esta técnica no dio resultado, puesto que pasadas las dos horas seguidas de clases que tenían, el pelirrojo seguía aún fastidiándolo.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo...

"Vamos Stan no te cuesta nada, además seguro que te diviertes muchísimo"

"No" fue la breve respuesta de parte del ojiazul que trataba de comer su hamburguesa.

"Anda... hazlo por mi" le dijo al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y se frotaba contra él, en señal provocativa.

Se quedó congelado y lentamente giró los ojos hacía el lado en que se encontraba el pelirrojo cómodamente acostado. No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran levemente.

Aparentando impaciencia dijo que no, obviamente, mientras intentaba darle al menos una mordida a su almuerzo.

Al ver que nada funcionaba para que le dijese que si el ojiverde decidió que ya era tiempo de rendirse, después de todo no podía obligar a su mejor amigo a hacerlo sino quería. Se apartó de Stan despacio...

"Vaya esto de intentar convencerte me dio mucho sueño" dijo bostezando y restregándose un ojo "Parece que tú ganas, estoy muy cansado para seguir" se dejó caer y cayó por 'casualidad' en las piernas del pelinegro. En verdad parecía dormido, incluso se puso las manos debajo de la cabeza. Stan sintió que le estaba tocando su orgullo, pero no podía quitárselo de encima.

Sabía que si alguien los veía así, en esa comprometida posición, serían blanco de muchas burlas y comentarios amarillistas... no podía dejar que eso pasara. Encima, no sabía con claridad si se estaba haciendo el dormido o si lo estaba realmente porque últimamente Kyle se dormía en clases con bastante frecuencia, sobre todo en las de historia. Decidió que lo mejor era asegurarse primero, con su mano tocó una de las mejillas pecosas del pelirrojo, lo pellizcó un poco para ver si reaccionaba, pero nada... parecía muerto o algo así. Stan tenía miedo de que lo culparan por haber matado al mejor estudiante de toda la escuela, incluso pensó en varios lugares perfectos para enterrar el supuesto cadáver. Después recordó que cuando Kyle se dormía en clase ni la campana de salida al recreo lo despertaba. Lo único que se ocurrió que sería capaz de tan grande hazaña era...

"¡Auch!" gritó el pelirrojo levantándose de inmediato y poniéndose de pie mientras colocaba sus manos en su trasero. "¿Qué pasó¿Y qué carajo te pasa¿Por qué mierda me pellizcaste?"

"Lo hice porque te dormiste encima mío y sabes como me molesta eso... que me usen como cama"

"Es que estás muy suavecito" se disculpó Kyle sonrosado "Me acabo de acordar de algo..." dijo con algo de malicia en su tono "¿Lo harás?"

Stan ya estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir ése estúpido asunto "Está bien ¿Qué más da?" dijo con un tono de resignación "Espera... ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" luego de tantas discusiones se le había olvidado por completo la razón.

"¿No te acuerdas? Bueno supongo que ahora que me dijiste que si no importa" dijo sonriendo ¡Nos vemos en el gimnasio!"

"¿Qué¿Para qué?"

"Para que ensayes, tontito" dijo haciendo un gesto de 'relájate' con las manos.

"¿Ensaye¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Recuerdas que te dije que el equipo de Baloncesto necesitaba una mascota, pues ya no, muchísimas gracias Stan¡Te quiero mucho!"

"¿Qué carajo dices¿Voy a ser la mascota del equipo? Esto debe ser una horrible pesadilla"

"¿Por qué? A mi me gusta, es un gato ¿No son adorables? Además estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien"

"Yo sólo acepté porque pensé que hablabas de otra cosa"

"¿De qué cosa pensaste que estaba hablando?"

"Bueno... yo..." el pelinegro se sonrojó y bajó la mirada "Nada, olvídalo"

"Vamos, dime, no le voy a decir a nadie... ¡Ah, ya se¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Bien como me vas a hacer éste favor, entonces yo haré lo que tú creíste que haría y así todos felices ¿Verdad?"

"¿Lo harás¿De veras?" la mirada de Stan se llenó de brillo y de perversión.

"Claro, puedes venir a mi casa si quieres y lo hacemos en mi cuarto"

"Creo que sería más seguro en mi casa porque tal vez tus padres nos vean o nos escuchen y se va a armar todo un lío"

"No te preocupes, mis padres ya lo saben y no creo que les moleste para nada"

"¿Les dijiste?" preguntó el pelinegro con incredulidad.

"Así es, no podía ocultarles una cosa como esa, es algo muy grande, lo bueno es que me siguen dando todo su apoyo y ayuda"

"Vaya, yo creí que te golpearían o algo parecido. Que bueno que no sea así. Bueno... por qué no nos vamos preparando para la noche" dijo Stan tocándole con una mano el muslo y con la otra la cintura. Kyle reía nerviosamente.

"¿Quieres que sea hoy?"

"Por supuesto, estoy ansioso, no puedo esperar"

"Que bueno es verte tan entusiasmado con enseñarme historia"

"Si, cla... ¿Disculpa?"

"Si... era eso lo que pensaste que te pedía¿No?"

Stan cayó de espaldas y pensó que sería un milagro si le agarraba un infarto o algo más peligroso que impidiese que sea tan humillado.

"Otra vez estábamos hablando de cosas diferentes que raro" dijo sonriendo Kyle.

"No puede ser... en ese caso... no y sí"

"¿Qué¿Quieres decir que vas a ser la mascota pero no me vas a ayudar en historia?" dijo sollozando y haciendo puchero.

"No, quise decir que sí te voy a ayudar a estudiar pero ni loco me voy a poner un ridículo disfraz de oso"

"Es de gatito, Stan, además nadie lo sabrá, sólo tú y yo"

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Seguramente ya le dijiste a todo el colegio que haría eso"

"Claro que no¿Por quién me tomas? No soy tan malo. Confía en mi"

"Recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dijiste eso"

"¿Si? No me acuerdo"

"Pero yo si"

_Flash B__ack_

"¿Kyle estás seguro de esto? Tengo algo de miedo"

"No te preocupes por nada, se bien lo que hago" dijo sonriendo y tomándolo de la mano.

Ambos estaban en una calle conocida por tener una enorme pendiente, al pelirrojo siempre le había emocionado la idea de usarla como una rampa y descender con sus patines a toda velocidad.

"Creo que cambié de idea, Kyle, ya no quiero bajar por aquí¡Nos mataremos!"

"No temas, confía en mi" dijo y le dio un 'pequeño' empujón. Stan salió a toda velocidad.

A continuación el ojiverde también se deslizó rápidamente esquivando todos los posibles obstáculos y con un completo control de la situación. Muy por el contrario el pelinegro estaba gritando a más no poder, iba tan rápido que no podía ver bien... el camino empinado le daba la sensación de que iba a estrellarse contra las paredes o a quedar incrustado en alguna casa.

"¿No te dije que te divertirías?" dijo completamente feliz Kyle a un ojiazul medio moribundo tirado en la acera.

_Fin del __Flash Back_

"Todavía no me acuerdo"

"Olvídalo ¿Te acuerdas de cuando jugábamos a Marco Polo?"

_Flash Back__ 2_

"Te voy a atrapar Kyle" decía un Stan con los ojos vendados.

"Ya veremos" dijo entre risitas el pelirrojo.

"¿Estoy cerca o lejos?"

"Estás ardiendo" dijo tocándole la frente con una de sus manos.

El pelinegro se guió por la dirección de la misma.

"Un poco más a la derecha Stan" dijo Kyle.

El ojiazul así lo hizo, sin percatarse de que en esa dirección se encontraban las escaleras, dio un paso en falso y rodó colina abajo.

"Ups, creo que era la otra derecha"

_Fin del Flash Back 2_

"Pero eso fue un error de cálculo ¿Aún estás enojado conmigo?" dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Bien, supongo que ya no importa... pero el caso es que no voy a ser la mascota de tu equipo"

"Por fa... si lo haces... yo te hago unas porras cuando juegues el sábado"

"Tendrás que hacerlo. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. No puedo caer más bajo"

"Muchísimas gracias Stany ¡No sabes cuanto te quiero!" le besó la mejilla y se despidió, pues él tenía que quedarse a las prácticas.

El día del gran partido de Baloncesto que determinaría si el equipo de la escuela pasaría a las finales nacionales al fin había llegado. Los jugadores aún estaban en los vestuarios y para suerte de cierto pelinegro el también se encontraba allí. 

"¡Esto si que da calor! Hace como 40 chorrocientos millones de grados aquí" se quejó Stan. "Con razón abandonó esto su anterior mascota"

"No digas eso, todos tenemos que hacer esfuerzos" dijo Kyle ya vestido con su uniforme que era azul marino y celeste cyan "Ahora deséame suerte" le guiñó un ojo y salió a la cancha.

Stan ya no soportaba más ésa temperatura pero sabía que si se sacaba el disfraz sería peor pues todos se burlarían de él.

"Hola Stan" lo saludó Kenny.

"Hola Kenny... ¿Qué¿Cómo supiste que haría esto?"

"Me lo dijo un pajarito" dijo irónicamente.

"Sabía que Kyle le había dicho a todos¡Que lengua floja es!"

"Jajajajajaja ¡Que patético eres!" se burló Cartman "Nunca había visto a un hijo de puta como tú, no puedo creer que te humilles tanto por un puto judío"

"Oye, ya basta, no insultes a Kyle... me considero muy valiente, tú seguramente no lo hubiese hecho, por eso eres un culón de mierda"

"Oigan eso me da una gran idea" dijo Kenny "¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?" dijo levantando una ceja con un gesto desafiante, sabía que ninguno daría un paso atrás.

"¿Qué clase de apuesta?" dijo Stan.

"Que Cartman tenga que ser bueno con Kyle y Que tú Stan lo ignores por completo ¿Les parece o se sienten acobardados?"

"¿Quién¿Yo? Claro que no... Hagámoslo" 

"De acuerdo... ¿Pero que pasará con él que no cumpla?"

Kenny lo pensó por un momento "El que no cumpla el trato tendrá que venir a la escuela con la ropa interior por fuera durante tres meses completos ¿Qué les parece?" dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

"Yo digo que vayas lavando tus apestosos calzones Cartman"

"No pienso perder... tendrás que comerte mis olorosos calcetines primero"

"Bien entonces que así sea tenemos un acuerdo" dijo Kenny.

Los dos se dieron la mano y se prepararon para lo que sería algo bastante duro...

_N/A¿Podrá Cartman ser bueno y amable con el judiíto?_

_¿O la cagará tremendamente?_

_¿Se comerá las sucias medias de Cartman, Stan?_

_¿Se habrá puesto desodorante Stan antes de entrar al traje de gato?_

_¿Qué acaso nadie le presta atención al partido súper importante de Kyle?_

_¿Me perdonarán por no haber actualizado mi otro fic?_

_Estas y otras preguntas similares serán respondidas en el próximo chap. De "Mmm... Kylicious"_

_¡__No se lo pierdan!_

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Muchas gracias a mis muy queridos amigos que me dejaron reviews en mis fics MasterJedi y AnticosmitaSharpay (Por cierto felicidades por haber terminado tu segundo fic n.n me alegro muchísimo por vos, seguro que estás muy orgullosa ;3) Un adelanto del segundo chap. A Cartman se le pasa un poco la mano con eso de la amabilidad; Stan se siente tan solo que se inventa un amigo imaginario y muchas otras sorpresas ) ¡Que la fuerza los acompañe!_


End file.
